Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many computer systems run applications that generate forms or pages which act as mechanisms for visualizing information within the application or accessed by the application.
Users of applications are often subject to user permissions or license rights. For example, within a computer system, a user may have certain permissions to see certain items of data, but the user may be restricted from seeing other items of data. By way of example, a sales person in a company may have permissions to see and otherwise access sales data, but may not have permissions to see or otherwise access project management data. Similarly, a project manager may have permissions to see and access project management data, but may not have permissions to see and access sales data.
The same is true of license rights. Certain users of a computer system may have purchased or otherwise obtained a license at a first level, which entitles them to access various data and/or functionality. Other users may have purchased or otherwise obtained a license at a second level that allows them to access a different set of data and/or functionality. A user with the first license may not be able to access data or functionality permitted to a user with the second license.
Some examples of computer systems that have a relatively large number of forms or pages include business systems. Business systems include, for example, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relations management (CRM) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, among others. When a user of such a system attempts to access data that the user has no permission or rights to access, the computer system commonly throws an error, and displays only an error message for the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.